


Thunderhoof's new toy

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Flirting, Insults, M/M, Manipulation, Puns & Word Play, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Thunderhoof is doing his job as the member of the pack, when he's forced to deal with the autobum's new team member, Alex. Alex was commanded to keep Thunderhoof distracted, but Bumblebee didn't exactly have this in mind.
Relationships: Thunderhoof/original characters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission done for @demitherobosexual on tumblr! Hope ya like it, and i really hope i did your oc justice!

"You sure about this, boss bot?"

Sideswipe raised a brow, looking over at Bumblebee. Him, Bumblebee, and Strongarm were staking out a suspected decepticon target spot, an old energy manufacturing plant, closed due to an incident that had yet to be revealed to the public. Bumblebee nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. It's SCREAMING with decepticon activity."

Bumblebee peered from the bushes, still seeing nothing. 

"First of all, this place was shut down for 'technical reasons'. I've listened enough to Fowler to know that's code for Cybertronian interference. It's either autobot or decepticon, and either way, it's someone we need to give a warm welcome to. This is the first night it's been left completely abandoned, making it vulnerable. Saying this place isn't a prime target is like saying you listen to me."

"Hey!"

Sideswipe whisper/shouted, face scrunched up.

"He DOES have a point Sideswipe. The only one who has more listening problems is-"

"Don't even have to finish your sentence, Strong."

They all looked up to meet the voice, with Bumblebee almost disappointed that he was surprised by the other's presence. 

"Alex! I told you to watch Russell!"

"But I am?"

He motioned towards Russell, who waved from his spot on the tree branch next to Alex. Bumblebee gawked at him, before his arms raised themselves, in an attempt to carry the bullshit he was facing.

"Are you fragging KIDDING me?! At least Sideswipe has LOGIC behind his disobedience! He's an idiot!"

"HEY!"

"Shut it!"

He whispered/yelled, slamming his hand over the speedsters mouth. He kept it there, using his other hand to point at Alex.

"You knew EXACTLY what I wanted you to do, you smart aft. Why are you out here?"

"I don't wanna be cooped up back at base. You guys are out here in nature, about to pounce on some decepticons! Why would I want to be at base? Not to mention I've watched literally every movie we have there. Twice."

"One, it doesn't matter what you WANT. Danny is out of town, and Grimlock is sick, meaning no one is keeping Russell out of harms way. You don't even know WHAT your powers are capable of. We learned you're half Cybertronian like what, a week ago? You have NO control of your abilities, ergo, you are going back to the base, watching him, and keeping him OUT of danger."

"...nah."

"Why is it when Optimus gives orders, you guys act like soldiers, but with me I'm like some substitute teacher?"

Strongarm slightly raised her hand, shrugging.

"Well sir, Optimus is rather….robust."

"The FRAG does that mean Strongarm?"

Sideswipe lightly pulled Bumblebee's hand away from his face, giving him a classic 'bitch really?' Look.

"She means he's got MAD tits. It's intimidating. YOU try back talking to a bust THAT big."

"I am NOT hearing this right now!"

Bumblebee held onto his face, trying to ignore the bickering from his team (they were both arguing about whether or not Strongarm looked at the prime's bust too much, or if Sideswipe had too many opinions on Optimus' shape) He was just trying to protect the planet earth, and here he was, in the dead of night, in the bushes, with his new human friend in possible peril, with the thought of Optimus and his bust in his mind. Great. His life was at the most absolute peak. He took an inhale, before breathing back out.

"Look. We're going to stop this. I'm NOT giving orders for my ego. I'm giving orders for everyone's benefit. If Russell is here with the decepticons, he can get hurt. Is that what you guys want?"

There was a moment of silence amongst the group, before Alex sighed, standing up from his spot on the branch.

"Alright, alright, don't get your tailpipes in a knot. I'll take him back."

"Thank you, Alex. I can't imagine what it'd be like if the decepticons suddenly-"

"Showed up?"

"Yeah, exactly. Hey, since when were you finishing my sentences?"

"Since THEY showed up."

Alex pointed into the horizon, members of the pack driving into view. Bumblebee groaned in frustration, before bringing out his weapon.

"Of course. Two hours of stakeout and nothing. Ten minutes of Alex being here and suddenly here they are. Frag my life. Alex, since you're up there and hidden, tell me what you see."

He squinted as he looked on. Only three of them, shouldn't be too much of a handful.

"I see a teal looking ride, off road vehicle."

"Steeljaw. Who else?"

"Uh, sporty boyracer hatchback coupe. Some purple and red."

"Clampdown. Anyone else?"

"Yeah, one more. It's a tractor, blue and-"

He was cut off once he saw them all transform out of bot mode. One was a rather sleek looking wolf, the other was some horrid little crab creature, and the last one. Hoo BOY that last one. He shifted from the tree branch he was on, moving to get a clearer view. 

"...huge. Big, broad shoulders. Thick arms and legs, chest that'd put Optimus to shame, and would you look at that RACK-"

"Uh...Thunderhoof, I'm guessing."

The rest of the team looked at him, brow raised as Alex gawked on further. Sideswipe, feeling almost creeped out from the swooning, jammed his shoulder against the tree, shaking Alex from the branch, landing ass first onto a bush. Steeljaw's ears perked up upon hearing the faint yelp. He nudged Thunderhoof and Clampdown.

"You two, I heard something, over there. Go look, I'll find us a way inside. You have two minutes. You make me wait, I'm cutting parts off."

Thunderhoof grumbled as he grabbed Clampdown's optic, yanking him forward as he walked ahead. He stopped in his tracks as Steeljaw called out to him.

"Oh, and play NICE with your brother, he can't help if he's dead."

He practically swung Clampdown as he turned to glare at him.

"Call him my brotha' one more time, I'm sinkin' this ship, takin' us all down with me."

He grumbled, continuing on and choosing to ignore the others chuckle. Thunderhoof pressed on, and suffice to say, the team didn't have the slightest chance of hiding, leading to their only option;fighting. Unfortunately Clamping wasn't really up for a brawl, leading to him transforming and dashing away. Bumblebee grumbled and gestured ahead.

"Strongarm, grab Russell and get out. Sideswipe, you go after Clampdown."

Strongarm nodded, lifting her hand up towards the tree, and caught Russell as he jumped, then transformed, dashing towards base, going in the opposite direction of Sideswipe. Bumblebee brought forth his weapon, and Thunderhoof snorted, exhaust blowing from his nostrils like a mad bull.

"So, Bumble punk and Cyber freak. Glad to have ya around to check out my autobot stomp."

Bumblebee brandished his weapon, bringing forth a sword to knock Thunderhoof back, knowing all he did was delay further attacks.

"What are you guys planning, Thunderhoof?"

"You wanna go find out, auto runt? Go for it. Case ya forgot, Steeljoo is in there all by himself. Ya wanna go find out, I'll stay here, keep ya buddy some company."

Would Thunderhoof prefer to stop them both? Course, less trouble for the team. But Steeljaw had such a hard on for Bumblebee, he demanded HE be the one to battle him, rather than anyone else in the pack. No matter, he'd rather have this techno-organic all to himself. Bumblebee contemplated it for a moment, before glaring in Alex's direction.

"I need you to promise me you can handle this. Don't show off, keep him busy. Understand?"

"I got it, boss bot."

Bumblebee hesitated, before transforming, and skidding off, leaving Alex completely alone with the decepticon. This was Alex's first time on the battlefield, as well as his first time going one on one with a decepticon of such a dangerous ranking. The decepticons were aware of Alex's existence, what with the amount of snoops they had on their force, but no one had met him face to face. Suffice to say, Thunderhoof was honored to stomp this freak into the ground. Half organic, half Cybertronian. Freaky, even if he didn't LOOK too bad. He lowered his helm, and pawed at the ground, loving the feel of dirt rolling under his pedes.

"I'll give ya the first move if ya want, let ya have a chance before ya get clipped."

Little did he know, this wouldn't end up the way he suspected. Alex barely registered the others words, appreciating the much closer view. A nice, 'Y' shaped face, silver and smooth, a strong, blue chin, aggressively red optics, and a smirk that was just as white and deadly as those giant antlers. Alex would happily go on, but he was knocked from his daydream upon feeling his body colliding into the tree behind him, with Thunderhoof's pede being the cause of keeping him there. Thunderhoof leaned in, putting more weight into the smaller being.

"What's wrong, ya jamook? Too shakin' up to put up a fight? I can only play so long before I get-"

He was silenced as Alex drew the blade from his forearm, and bashing it against his cheek, forcing him to take a step back, letting Alex go. Alex hadn't fully honed his skills, but he knew just enough to keep this mech distracted, and that was excluding weapons.

"Sorry, sorry, I just had to take a minute to hesitate. Truth be told, I don't want to fight you."

"Why? Scared imma do the autobot stomp on ya FACE?"

He lowered his helm, and bolted forward, BARELY missing as Alex scooted to the side, grabbing onto the side of his antler to help yank themselves forward. The even further close up of his face was a view Alex wouldn't forget, no matter how hard he tried.

"No. I'm just scared I'm gonna mess up that pretty face of yours~"

Thunderhoof took a klik to make sure he heard what he thought he heard, and deciding it was him being taunted, yanked his antlers from the tree, and suddenly turned his helm, practically launching Alex well into the next tree, snapping it and toppling it over, leaving Alex groaning against the stub, with Thunderhoof's shadow completely covering his smaller frame. He leaned down to the others level, practically burning the others face with the steam that was forced from his nostrils. Something about that, combined with his scowl, made it clear he didn't take too kindly to the compliment.

"Ya being a REAL pain in my aft. I don't take too kindly to being mocked."

The other's hand gripped tightly onto Alex's face, squeezing his features until his cheeks hurt and his lips protruded past the thick, aggressive fingers. Yet, as they gripped onto his hand, all they could do was smirk.

"Is it mocking if it's honesty?"

It was hard to catch someone like Thunderhoof by surprise. Yet here he was, brows raised, grip slightly loosened, surprised. 

"...ya comin' onto me? A little auto freak? Ya playin' with me."

Thunderhoof pushed his face roughly, forcing Alex to rub at his cheeks. This guy was rude, crude, loud, and smug. And holy SLAG did Alex love it. To say he wanted him, was a severe understatement. 

"I'm not. I'm REALLY not. Trust me, I'd rather not be, since Bumblebee is gonna absolutely MURDER me, but..well, I like what I like. And, unfortunately, I like what's in front of me."

Thunderhoof's lips curled into an almost sinister smile, and he had to take a step back, putting a hand over his face as he barked in laughter. This little freak? Wanted to ride THIS tractor? Thunderhoof wasn't exactly an example of high standards, but even HE wouldn't stoop so low. Well...unless it was good. Beats doing it with the trees on the occasional patrol mission (hey, mech's gotta handle himself somehow, and no way in helix is he letting anyone in his pack touch him), at least. He put his hands on his hips, and took a gander at the creature below him. Bigger than the average fleshie, but small enough to be tossed around like a rag doll. Perfect size to make Thunderhoof feel like a capo again, like he deserved. Dark paint (er, skin to humans, he guessed) and not a bad set of peepers either. 

"That's honestly rich, hearing it from ya. But I'm a generous mech. Ya prove ya worth my time, I'll take ya seriously. I'm not exactly easy to handle."

"And I'm not exactly one who likes it easy."

He had to give the kid one thing, he wasn't a shy one. While shy was cute, there was always something so annoying about gentle towards meek partners. This one looked like he could handle being roughed up a little. This, combined with being reminded that he was the autobots pet, only made him chuckle as he raked his servos through the others hair. Fleshies were gross, full of oil and shedding skin, but this hair felt good under his servos, and from the way the little freak melted under the roughness of his giant digits, he could tell the feeling was mutual. He watched the hair pull back, only to flop right back into place, almost delicately. Tired of just admiring the merchandise, Thunderhoof grabbed a handful of that charcoal colored hair, and kept him still, despite the wince on the others face.

"Now lets see how much of me you can swallow."

He meant it quite literally in this case, popping open his spike panel, and trying not to snicker at the look on the others face. Even being in a race of giant robot aliens, Thunderhoof was packing. His spike was a decent length, the blue paint and the red biolights only highlighted his girth, rhythmically pulsing as the arousal coursed through him. Even if this pest didn't live up to the hype, the idea of keeping such a firm hold on an autobot pet was enough to get his gears off. With his free hand, he took a hold of his spike, slowly running his tip over the others gaping mouth. Maybe it had been a long time, maybe it was because Thunderhoof could get caught at any moment, but regardless, the warmth of the others breath only made him sink where he was standing.

This was going to be good. After running his head over the lips a few more times, as if applying a layer of lipstick, he yanked at the others hair, and thrusted his hips forward, forcing his spike down the others throat. And primus did that hit the spot. He felt Alex gag, which only made Thunderhoof grip more tightly, resisting the urge to shove himself in entirely.

"Aye. Relax the throat. You were talkin' lots of slag, now ya gotta prove it. Relax."

Alex took a moment to breathe through his nose, before slowly nodding. This wasn't anything Alex was used to, but the view from down here made it worth the pain. Big, intense optics, a firm scowl, and hands that screamed domination.

"Ayoo, there we go, ya pick up stuff fast."

Thunderhoof wasn't exactly a patient teacher, so the moment he felt the others throat loosen, just a little, he forced the rest of himself inside, groaning as Alex took him right to the hilt, his nose touching the others stomach. Definitely better than a tree. He slid himself in and out, slowly, testing the tight, wet home. He lifted his hoof up, resting it on the stump behind him, before finally indulging himself, bucking his hips and proceeding to just fuck Alex's mouth. And Thunderhoof was going buck wild, loving every gag, every scratch of his nails run against his own blue paint, every dribble of drool running down the others mouth. Thunderhoof was rough, abusive, and was damn proud of it.

"Madonn, you feel DAMN good…"

Thunderhoof was a lover, completely, could knock some socks off, but this was the little freak proving himself to Thunderhoof, not the other way around, hence the lack of shame as he felt himself slowly getting closer and closer. Not that it wasn't a plus for Alex, who not only got to taste him (salty, with just a tinge of sweet, in case you wanted specifics), but got to see Thunderhoof in such a vulnerable state; body full of condensation, optics lost in pleasure, mouth open to pant and snarl in his ecstasy. It was worth the pain of Thunderhoof's firm hands practically squishing him against his metal, and be forced to swallow the hot, thick fluid that was surely an overload, given the loud swear that made its way past the others lips. Thunderhoof took a klik to groan at the suddenness of an empty tank, pulling the other off his spike, not surprised as pink fluid splashed onto the others face, and onto his shirt. It was thick, and it felt odd, coughing afterwards. Thunderhoof huffed as said cough got some of the fluid on his hoof. It was a mere drop, but a drop was all it took.

"Ayoo, clean up ya damn mess."

"...what?"

"I said, clean."

Thunderhoof leaned his pede towards the others mouth, engine giving a low rumble as the sticky, glistening mouth leaned in, lapping up at the drop. Thunderhoof had been too busy face fucking the half fleshie to give that mouth a real chance to prove itself, and he almost saw it as a mistake. Unfortunately, he was running out of time, and despite him being a bastard, he wasn't no cheap aft.

"Aight, not half bad. I ain't a bad mech, so your turn."

"My turn?..."

Alex was a bit dazed, jaw sore and insides hot, a bit too overwhelmed to fully focus. Until Thunderhoof rolled his optics, yanking the other up by his shirt, pulling him more level to his face. 

"Yeah. Fraggers like Clampdown leave ya hangin', and I'll be damned if I'm anythin' like that bottom feeder."

He yanked the others pants down, almost amused by his yelp. Despite being half Cybertronian, the bits weren't the same. All spike, no valve. Least he had an aft port. He shrugged. First time for everything. He leaned down, and wasn't at all surprised when the other shuddered at the slow, firm stroke of his glossa. This shouldn't take too long at all. He gripped onto the others thighs, keeping a hold onto him, and forcing Alex to hold onto his antlers for balance. Thunderhoof exhaled almost angrily against the others bare skin.

"Hang onto the rack if ya want. Just don't make me regret it."

Thunderhoof grumbled as the others hands felt at his rack, slowly, curiously. Damn if he only had more time. The only way he could keep his sounds to a minimum was to keep his mouth busy, glossa running from his aft port, right to the tip of his 'spike'. It tasted different from most arrays he's shoved his face in, but the sound from Alex's lips? All too familiar. Every stroke, grip, and tug, was only motivation for Thunderhoof to press on, slower, firmer as Alex was reaching his own climax. He felt himself panting, legs practically shaking as the hot, firm glossa only stirred that all too familiar knot in his stomach. He gulped to not only try to find his voice, but to properly swallow what remained of the others overload.

"Y-you know, I should've pegged YOU as the horny one."

Thunderhoof halted, pulling away and licking his lips before properly glaring at Alex.

"You know, if I hadn't just dumped a load down your throat, I'd seriously just walk away, purely because that, was awful."

However, Thunderhoof had an obligation to let the other finish, and as his glossa did a few more laps, that's exactly what the other did;finish, splattering the others lips with his own kind of overload. Poor creature looked as though he had gone through quite the beating, eyes half lidded and body limp in his hands. He wiped himself off with the back of his hand, nodding towards his little captive.

"Hey. Remind me what ya name was?"

"Ah...Alex."

"Alex? Aight. Alex, ya ain't the waste I thought ya'd be. So-"

Just then, he received a ping, Steeljaw wondering not only where he was, but where that crab snitch was. Right, autobots. He grumbled a few choice words, before letting Alex go, him landing right on his ass. Thunderhoof shut his panel closed, and gave a slight wave as he walked off into the distance.

"I'll get back to ya. Now that I like ya, imma use you. So ya damn be ready for the hoof."

He transformed, and floored it towards the powerplant. 

\----------

Coming up with an excuse for the state he was in wasn't easy. After saying that some fourth decepticon came out of nowhere and attacked, Bumblebee merely dismissed it, just happy everyone was unscathed, and a decepticon was in captivity. Alex sighed as he made it back to his quarters, a little room built for him and him alone, plopping onto his bed, getting comfy in his towel attire. A nice shower after a mission well done, REALLY hit the spot. He opened his data pad, surprised at the notification of an unknown caller. When he picked up, he was surprised to see the familiar face. Thunderhoof, who was apparently in his own private space, chuckled as he saw Alex.

"Hey there, glad ya picked up."

"Glad you found me. Exactly….HOW though?"

"Eh, not important. Listen, need a favor from ya sweet cheeks. Ya got Clampdown, right?"

"Yeah, just put him in a pod, why?"

"Steeljoo is up my aft about ya buddies pinching him. So, I need him back from ya."

"I'm not just going to let a decepticon go because you asked."

"Who's sayin' I ain't willin' to give, doll face?"

Alex shifted in his bed, laying on his back and getting comfy in his pillow pile.

"What WOULD you give me?"

"Take that towel off, and follow my lead."

Thunderhoof's smile curled into a devilish grin, not surprised as the other's towel magically peeled off, nor was he surprised at the eager hands imitating his lead, hand gliding down to imitate himself opening his own valve panel. Despite how clearly manipulating this was, Alex could give Thunderhoof one thing;he had EXACTLY what Alex would want. Was it awful, that an autobot was tempted to a decepticon mob boss? Completely. But as he pumped his own cock, wishing he was buried in the others valve folds (suffice to say, he was VERY jealous of the others servos), he realized something. He didn't care. 

He just WANTED. He NEEDED. He CRAVED. And Thunderhoof, opportunistic bastard that he was, knew just how to fuel the budding addiction. Giving him a little bit at a time, stopping him before he could be fully satisfied, and demanding something in return. As the other desperately wanted to finish alongside Thunderhoof, profusely promising him anything he wanted in return, Thunderhoof couldn't help but chuckle. A new toy, same old game. An overload and a messy berth were a worthy exchange for not only the crab snitch, for not only the satisfaction of Steeljaw getting off his aft, but a new pawn in his little game. He gave the other more overloads than he could handle, with one thought in mind fueling him. The eventual betrayal his autobots friends would feel, realizing exactly what the little freak did. What he did, just for a good lay.

An overload fueled by the thought of a disappointed Bumblebee was just the cherry on top.


	2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part two was done yet again for my buddy @demitherobosexual. Hope you like it!

"Fucking hell."

Alex muttered. He looked down at himself, then at his liquid soaked hand. He had been cheating the autobots by sleeping with Thunderhoof for almost three months now, swearing off of him after every interaction. You think the more you slept with someone, the more predictable it'd be, the less interest you'd have. Wrong. For Alex, it got progressively more addictive as time went on. Now, it was at the point where Alex wasn't even safe in his own home, with Thunderhoof calling him whenever he needed to get off. The issue with that? Thunderhoof had QUITE the libido. He clicked his glossa on the other end of the line.

"Ayoo,, did I say I was done with ya?"

"Oh come ON Hoof, you've already overloaded twice-"

"Aye."

Thunderhoof's tone was firm, silencing Alex. Thunderhoof established the rules loud and clear rather early on, and whenever he had that tone, it was clear he was supposed to be listened to.

"I ain't done. I'm gettin' close to my heat. Ergo, YOU need to put the work in. Now you hear that?"

He heard it, as well as recognized it. The slow, wet sound of the others spike being stroked, drenched in that familiar, thick liquid. Alex had to smack his lips, suddenly tasting the said fluid on his pallet.

"Yes. I hear it."

"Good. That means I ain't done. If I ain't done, YOU ain't done."

"W-wait, hold up, just two kliks."

Alex groaned as he sat up, a bit shaky at the idea of overloading yet again, despite the fact that he felt himself hard still, listening to the loud, wet stroking of the others hand. Thunderhoof huffed on his line, ever the impatient mech.

"You gonna keep this slag up with me kid, you gotta give me more to offer. You've been giving me JUST comm calls, and I can't say I like it."

Thunderhoof was a greedy bastard, ever wanting more, regardless of how he got it, regardless of what he had to do. That gave Alex a sudden idea. Before Thunderhoof could bark more orders to him, Alex cut him off.

"W-wait. So you want more of up close and physical stuff, right?"

"No slag.Ya got a point, get to it."

"Why don't you visit my place? I know we haven't been wanting to get caught, but neither side knows where I live, and it's big enough for us."

There was no reply from the other, aside from the slow, thoughtful pumping of his spike. After contemplating, he nodded.

"Alright. You send me your coordinates, I'll give you a breather, and imma be there first thing tomorrow. And I swear to PRIMUS you better be ready for me, because imma squeeze. Every. Goddamn. DROP from you."

With that, he hung up. Alex groaned, body grateful for a chance to recover. He wasn't religious, but he'd go on his knees and beg primus for mercy upon his poor body. But instead, he settled for closing his eyes, and passing out.

\----------------  
This had to work. If it didn't, who knows what'd happen to him. Thunderhoof already had his location, and plenty of frags in between them under his belt. If he didn't get SOMETHING out of this, his team would deem him a traitor, and as much as he liked breaking Bumblebee's rules, siding with the decepticons was the last thing he wanted to do. He tried to stir the pot of lemonade in front of him, in hopes to settle his nerves, only to almost knock it onto the floor as he jumped, due to a loud knocking at the others garage door. Primus sake, he was already here. He set the pitcher of lemonade in the fridge, and mentally braced himself. He could do this. He was a proud member of the autobots, and for the cause, he could do anything. Totally. He pushed through the door that led to his garage, and surprise surprise, there he was. He was apparently so eager to get in, that he had forced the garage door open, breaking the lock that was used to keep it closed. Alex leaned on the door frame, brow raised. Thunderhoof didn't quite look like himself.  
Angry, panting and steam pushing out any little crevice of his body. He made eye contact with the other, optics accusing him of some crime that Alex apparently committed.

"You know, Alex, babe, the least ya could've done is unlock the goddamn door. Yankin' that thing off wasn't exactly a fraggin' thrill for me."

Alex lightly whistled, almost tempted to laugh, but with the look on the others face, he knew that'd be more or less a death sentence.

"Someone's are pretty damn grumpy today."

Thunderhoof walked right up to him, aggressively jabbing his servo into the others chest. 

"I'm not 'grumpy', I'm pissed. Been up all fuckin' night with this rager, my core temperature is threatenin' to put me in a damn coma-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Alex grabbed a hold of his chin, and pulled him down lower, pressing his lips against his. It was enough to temporarily soothe his anger, as he sank into it, practically yanking the other to his frame. Thunderhoof was quite literally, hot. It was like pressing himself up against a furnace, and Thunderhoof clearly didn't want to be so much an inch away from him. He pulled his lips away, and started to yank at his clothes, tempted to rip them clean off that body. The fact that he had ANY hesitation surprised them both honestly. 

"Look, I'm being nice here, since ya apparently gotta be a lil' glitch every time I mess up your clothes. So take them off, of imma start bein' a little less nice."

Thunderhoof reached down to click open his spike panel, only for Alex to suddenly halt him.

"W-wait!"

"Primus sake what NOW?!"

He nearly growled at him, stomping his hoof onto the ground like a grumpy toddler. Alex wanted this, completely, but he knew the second Thunderhoof let him have that spike, he'd be absolutely at his mercy. In his own home, trying to get information out of him, the last thing he wanted was to be immobilized and have his mind completely blank slated. Alex had a better idea. He ran his hands up the others frame, trying to keep him sated enough to get him to listen.

"I'm just saying, you're in your heat, so you're suffering, right?"

"No fucking shit."

"Easy big mech, easy, hear me out."

Thunderhoof's hands were clenched, and he was softly heaving, so damn close to losing his shit, barely able to keep his audials open for listening.

"If you're suffering, why would you be putting in the work? Why don't I take care of YOU for a chance?"

Thunderhoof, despite his programming going ape shit, was smart enough to at least think about it, before nodding. He had a point, why WOULD he work? Alex's ass made him suffer and wait, it'd only make sense he'd fix his mistake.

"...alright. Alright, sugar tits. You can pull your own weight for a change. If I ain't happy though, I'm back in charge, capiche?"

"Capiche, big mech~"

He reached up to give Thunderhoof a smooch right at his jaw, causing a light rumble in the other's engine. He thought about it for a moment, before deciding right here in his garage, would suffice (his own bed was big enough to hold someone of Thunderhoof's height, but weight? Not so much). He took hold of Thunderhoof's hand, and guided him to the back of the garage, right next to all his tools. He pointed at the floor right next to said station, and Thunderhoof looked at him, then the spot. He would've said something against being bossed around like this, but his coding was screaming at him to shut it, and do whatever it'd take to get him some action. So with a lightly mumble, he sat on the floor.

"Comfy?"

"Not yet."

Thunderhoof reached into his subspace, and pulled out a cy-gar. After taking a deep inhale, enough to make him not want to whack the other for taking so damn long, he nodded, keeping it in between his dentae.

"Alright, now I won't stomp on ya aft because ya been taking so long. Least for now."

Alex rolled his eyes, before digging through his tools, finding exactly what he was looking for. Alex tied the chain over the metal beams on the wall (he had them installed earlier, for reasons), tying the others antlers to them. Thunderhoof exhaled his cy-gar fumes as he felt the metal tighten around his antlers. Alex gave them a firm tug, just to make sure he was held firmly still.

"The frag you up to up there?"

"I just wanna make sure you don't go full bronco on me and smash my wall. It's not a cheap, nor a quick fix."

"...aight, fair enough. But return the favor, don't go breakin' the rack, it's my best feature."

"Mm, debatable. There's a lot to like about you, more than just the antlers."

"Go on, sugar, I'm listenin'."

Thunderhoof's programming was starting to pick right back up at the idea of getting the compliments he deserved. He didn't exactly have a praise kink, but in all honesty, just about anything could get this engine revving. Alex walked in front of him, and carefully parted his legs, fitting himself in between them. Even without opening any panels, even without starting the fun, Thunderhoof's temperature rose, practically making Alex sweat.

"Well, for one, you've got these big, strong legs-"

"Compliment AND fuck will ya? I'm THIS close to bopin' ya."

"Alright, alright, bossy."

He clicked open his valve panel, and Thunderhoof gripped onto the floor below, legs skittering in surprise.

"Ayoo, I didn't say nothin' bout no valve-"

He bit into his cy-gar hard, close to biting it in half. He had his valve touched twice in his entire life (both were to get himself out of some sticky situations), and ever since then, was exclusively a spike user. It meant that not only was this humiliating, but that his valve was TERRIBLY sensitive. He wanted to get Alex off of him, but his processor told him to behave as Alex's fingers slowly rubbed at his bright, red node, rolling it in firm, slow circles. The relief from Thunderhoof came in the form of a cloud of smoke, and a light shudder of his frame. Alex held a smug look on his face as he watched Thunderhoof lean back, melting into the others palm. Thunderhoof was a mech who could hold a perfect snarl, cy-gar in his mouth or not.

"Don't push it, got it?"

"Got it, Hoofy."

It was the entry of a finger that made him shut up this time, slowly pushing it in and out of the others folds.

"You got a REALLY nice valve, you really should use it more. You got these nice, thick legs that are STILL shaking,"

Thunderhoof hated that he was right. Stupid heat made him an absolute bitch, weak to virtually any touch, even something as simple as a little fingering. 

"The way your face scrunches up when you're all frustrated,"

Alex continued, turning one servo into four, smoke shooting out of Thunderhoof's vents like a freight train. 

"The way you're terribly impatient for something you really, really want."

Alex chuckled, pulling his pants down just enough, and running his spike up and down the others valve, lightly biting his bottom lip at the hot, wet space. He reached up and swiped the cy-gar from the others mouth, not caring at the oral fluid that still clung to it, and placed it between his own teeth. He wasn't that into smoking, but when they came from Thunderhoof's lips, it always came across his tongue as sweet, smooth. Thunderhoof was about to lose his mind upon losing the very last thing that was keeping him sane, before Alex finally indulged him; holding onto his thighs, and pushing his spike past his folds. The effect on Thunderhoof was immediate, and surprising.   
Thunderhoof laid himself back, and spread his shaking legs even further, glaring holes right into the other.

"ENOUGH with the damn chit chat, and fuck me."

"Ah ah ah, say please."

"I'LL SHOVE THAT PLEASE RIGHT UP YOUR-ngh!"

It only took a little bit of rubbing on his node to make him slump back, groaning as his antlers were still gripped by the chains. After a light swear, he inhaled, then sharply exhaled. All of his huffing and puffing was really all he could do, verses exposing his quite vulgar vocabulary. 

"Alright, ALRIGHT. PLEASE fuck me. Come on, I'm sufferin' here!"

"That's more like it. You know, you're actually kinda cute when you buck up and listen."

Thunderhoof didn't get to respond as Alex finally started to move properly, groaning as his valve greedily accepted the others spike. So much so, he overloaded no more than a few seconds into this, suddenly grabbing onto Alex's shoulders as his valve cycled down onto his spike, coating the floor with thick, blue fluid. Alex looked at the weakened Thunderhoof, letting him rest for a moment, and allowing himself to take an inhale of his cy-gar. Alex hadn't actually topped before, but this Thunderhoof lacked the pride to refuse him. Thunderhoof looked back at him, optics finally focusing, just in time for Alex to hold onto his chin, and press his lips onto Thunderhoof's, flooding his mouth full of smoke. Thunderhoof reached up to press him closer, only to have his helm snap to attention. 

"What are you-"

"You're getting too handsy. I'm supposed to be taking care of YOU, remember?"

Thunderhoof didn't usually like himself cuffed up, it reminded him of being in the slammer, but when his processor was screaming for more overload, he was ready for damn near anything, hence why he didn't complain as his hands were forced above his helm, alongside his antlers. Alex, feeling a moment of sympathy, reached up and ran his hand under one of the antlers, doing enough to make Thunderhoof groan loudly, relishing in the attention. Sure, Alex would occasionally grab them or give them a peck, but he'd NEVER taken his time to stroke them, grip firm and meaningful.

"Ugh...that's the good shit...w-wait, right in between, right there."

Alex obeyed, pushing his fingers in between the stubs of his antlers, and that was apparently all it took to force Thunderhoof into another overload, this time with him stomping his hoof into the floor in pleasure. Alex chuckled, hearing that soft thumping sound on the ground, one that could be somehow noticed despite the thundering pounding of his hooves. Thunderhoof's tail was hitting against the floor, clearly enjoying the treatment he was getting. Thunderhoof usually pounded anyone in the ground (and not in the fun way) if they so much as mentioned it, but given that his body was desperate for even more stimulation, he more or less neglected its current dog like wagging. 

"F-frag...two, and that's only enough to keep me from kicking your aft. Imma need a LOT more from ya, babe."

"Course, course."

Alex popped open the other's spike panel, unsurprised by his thick spike damp with its own liquid. It was just as greedy as the rest of his body, throbbing with need for attention, and received it in the form of Alex's hand. He didn't need to do much, a simple quick pumping motion was enough to make the others pedes paw against the floor, as if he was trying to stand up. As if he could, what with his trapped hands and his tightened antlers. He was in nirvana at this point, bottom lip bit as he tried to fight back a grin.

"FUCK, dats it sweetheart, JUST like that!"

Thunderhoof was so close yet again, he felt it in his damn tanks. Alex leaned forward, using his thumb to gently lower the others chin, watching that eager, drooling mouth. Alex chuckled, watching as Thunderhoof practically swallowed the smoke that escaped from Alex's lips.

"You're close, aren't you?"

"SO fucking close."

"Gonna overload all over my hand?"

Thunderhoof could only groan loudly in response, optics getting lost as he felt the build up slowly catch up to him. He was close, so damn close, he was gonna overload SO damn hard. Least, he would've, before all sensation suddenly left him. His head snapped up so fast, he swore his antlers would come right off.

"H-hey! Why the HELL did ya stop?"

"Oh, well. See, Thunderhoof, I want you to overload, really I do, but I need something from you first."

"For fucks-look I-I'll give you a turn when I'm done! Come on, it damn near HURTS!"

Alex carefully ran his finger down the others length, watching it tremble eagerly under his touch. Thunderhoof was so ready, so absolutely willing, this might be easier than he thought.

"No, no, that's not it. You need to tell me something."

"Primus sake-ANYTHING! What?!"

Alex leaned up to him, lightly puffing a breath of smoke in his face. Even just being exposed to the smell of the cy-gar was leaving him absolutely at Alex's mercy. 

"I need you to tell me where the pack's base is located."

"Aye, I ain't havin' no gangbangs with the pack. I don't like sharin-"

Alex's raised brow let him know that wasn't what he meant. Thunderhoof squirmed, pissed at the sudden realization. He tried to thrust himself forward in fury, only to be forced into submission, thanks to the spike currently in his valve.

"Is that...why we've been fuckin'? To get the info for you and dem auto-bums?"

"Not ENTIRELY. I mean, I do like making you overload, and I know you like it too. This is more of a...fee, you could say. It's simple, give me a location, and I'll give you as MANY overloads as your horny little spark wants. I know two isn't enough, not for my big, bad boss. Come on, coordinates, location, anything."

"Oh frag off, ya damn Gaff!"

"Oh come on, it's not dishonest! I just need something in return. If I don't get it, well...you won't get anything either."

Thunderhoof was confused as to what he meant, only for Alex to show him EXACTLY what he meant; in the form of quickly pumping his spike, then halting his hand when Thunderhoof was so close yet again, making him cry out in frustration. He was so close. So damn close, and needy, and absolutely desperate. He couldn't think, and all movement from him was purely in reflex; the twitching, the panting, even the way he licked at his own lips.

"I...I...alright. I'll talk. I'll be a rat. But if imma be a lil' snitch for an overload, ya gotta make it worth it. Let me have my hands and rack loose."

Alex was clearly hesitant, but Thunderhoof thrashed, clearly being serious.

"I-I mean it doll! I'll be good! I just wanna stroke 'em. You let me overload from that, I'll tell ya what's in every damn ROOM of the little place! please, have some mercy on ya mech!"

Alex only saw pure submission in those big, red optice of his. Was it the smartest idea? No, but despite the lack of logic, Alex had quite the weak spot for Thunderhoof, not to mention even decepticons deserved the opportunity to corporate. He sighed.

"Fine. But behave, got it?"

"Swear!"

Alex reached up, and did something no other reasonable being would ever do; release Thunderhoof. He pulled himself out, unhooked his hands, and released his antlers. Thunderhoof sighed, offering the other a smile of relief.

"You're just a doll, ya know that?"

That was when Thunderhoof's legs reached up, wrapped around Alex's head, and yanked him closer, keeping it in place. It was enough force to keep Alex still as Thunderhoof shoved his spike in his mouth, not hesitating to keep him there as he bucked into the new, wet home. Thunderhoof growled in satisfaction, using one of his hands to give his antler the stroking it so rightfully deserved, while his other picked up the cy-gar that was rightfully his, placing it right back in between his teeth.

"Oh FRAG, that's the spot. Ya gonna let me have my damn overload, like ya promised, and if ya good, I'll think about negotiatin' with ya. Till then, ya gonna sit here, and let me take a load off. Loads, really."

As Alex's mouth filled with thick, hot fluid, he knew Thunderhoof had him in his clutches.

And despite how he SHOULD feel, Alex found himself eager to submit.


End file.
